


The Spanish Rose

by MasterAssassinAura



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, F/M, History based, Romance, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterAssassinAura/pseuds/MasterAssassinAura
Summary: After the Templars stamped out the Assassin Brotherhood in the American Colonies, Haytham and Shay get a summons to Cuba. Haytham happens to meet a strange and beautiful daughter of the grandmaster of the west indies. Haytham must control his emotions around her while dealing with the dangers of the Assassins.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Spanish Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, please review! :) I posted this in FF.Net but I am trying to transfer my writing to here. I rewrote this whole chapter to repost it.

Cotton was not a suitable material to wear in the Cuban heat. The Grandmaster felt his body line with sweat under his linen shirt. It was a wonder on how anyone could live in this heat. Wind pulling in from the sea was the only relief that Haytham Kenway felt from the scorning heat.   
"Remind me, why are you here?" Shay spoke as he loosens his collar, feeling the tropical heat.  
The Grandmaster walked alongside Shay Cormac in the streets of Havana, “It seems Lord Torres has an… infestation.”   
A letter had come across Haytahm’s desk from the Grandmaster of the West Indies. Lord Alejandro Torres had written of distress. He had written that he had heard of the news of the coming destruction of the Brotherhood in the Colonies, he wrote in haste. The Assassins in the Caribbean had grown in the last few years, while the colonial Brotherhood was falling.   
Haytham was confident that the Assassins were dealt with. Haytham agreed to help the West Indies Rite in concern of the Assassins growing from the outside and crawling back in. Assassins were like roaches that wouldn't die.  
The Torres had held the Governing status of Cuba since the beginning of the century when Laureano de Torres came into power at the people's voice, he was the Grandfather of Alejandro. Being the Grandmaster of the West Indies Rite as well. From his understanding, the Torres had placed the governing powers with the Templar knight powers across the land.  
Shay and Haytham weaved in and out the busy streets of Havana. The Templars arrived at the front of a grand manor, the Governor's house. The high iron gates guarded the entrance of ten-foot wall made out of brick. Haytham could see peaks of the Governer mansion behind the iron gate.   
Two Spanish soldiers were waiting outside the gate, one addressed Haytham sticking his hand out in halt. "Quién se presenta en la casa del Gobernador Torres?"  
Shay scrunched his face at the words clearly not understanding the Spanish language, but Haytham being well diverse in it, understood the Spaniard guard. Haytham reached into his pocket to show a letter of approval that he was being expected by the Governor. One of the guards nod and open the gate for the men to be let through.  
The two Templars were escorted to a man who was berating servant with an irritated look, but straighten up and dismissed the man. "Master Kenway, and Master Cormac?" He held out his hand, "I am Cortez Torres, my father is patiently been waiting for your arrival."   
"A pleasure to meet you," Haytham spoke with a nod.   
Cortez nodded, " I apologize for not sending an escort out to the docks, but it's risky with our pequeño problem.”   
"Fairly understandable problem," Hayhtam spoke for both himself and Shay.   
Haytham got a moment to look at the man, he was average height with dark olive skin. He was in his late 20s with facial hair trimmed neatly around his mouth and up to his sideburn. and chin giving him a dignified look, his dark brown hair was slick back into a long elegant ponytail that touched his collar. The man was well dressed like a nobleman.   
The manor was enclosed by a giant wall that circles the property with a garden path leading up to the house. The manor’s grounds were kept fairly nicely, and the building itself was Spanish design with terracotta roofs. Cortez led the two men to a patio that overlooked the grounds, practice dummies were set up. There was Alejandro de Torres sitting under a shaded section with what looked like his morning tea.  
"Master. Haytham Kenway, and Master Shay Cormac, welcome. I hope the journey was fare to you."  
"Aye it was," Shay spoke, "Not a sight of pirates, "  
"Or Assassins I hope," Cortez sneered in disgust.  
Alejandro cleared his throat, "That is clearly good news, I’ve had to keep my own family inside the walls. He stood up as he placed his cup down. “Come, walk with me, we should discuss more of this problem on the grounds.”   
A voice called out from the courtyard, a woman’s voice filled with authority, “I shall not think so, dear husband.” A woman far into her middle ages with her dark hair greying in streaks. She walked with the grace that radiated her upbringing in nobles.   
“Master Cormac, Master Kenway, this is my exquisite wife, Lady Catarina Torres.”   
“We should allow them the opportunity to rest and wash after such a long journey especially with tonight being Maria’s party for her birthday, they should be allowed to enjoy the festivities without being exhausted.”  
“That sounds agreeable, my lady.” Shay spoke up, “Especially with Lee and Hickey having not arrived yet.”   
Haytham loosened his tension shoulders at the idea of freshening up and settle in before discussing the problems at play. The idea of getting fresh up after a month at sea was practical. The smell does not do anyone any favors.   
He had requested for Charles and Thomas to join this expedition, he left William Johnson in trust to look after things while he was gone.   
“We are still expecting two of our best men to be along in just a few days, they left shortly after us,” Haytham explained to lessen the blame off of the Lady Torres.  
“Then it’s settled,” She clapped her hands in delight, her husband had annoyance. "Rose here will show you to your quarters,” Lady Torres beckoned a woman in her mid-twenties that appeared to be a maid. “We are looking forward to seeing at the party.”   
“Please enjoy yourselves this evening and we can discuss business in the morning,” Alejandro said after his wife finished talking shooting her a side-eye look. It was obvious this was not the first time she had interrupted his personal meeting.   
After bidding a short goodbye, both Shay and Haytham followed the maid into the governor's manor, down an open-air hallway. There was an admiration of the beautiful Spanish architecture. Vines grew around the columns of the breezeway, and he could see a rose garden with a simple water fountain. The maid kept quiet until she came to a double door with glass panels with currant.   
Shay had been shown his room, the first one down the hall.   
“This is your room, Master Kenway.” She opened the door for him to allow him to inspect his room. The maid followed in after him to open the windows to allow proper airflow to circulate. The room was cool which was a blessing from the direct Cuban sunlight.  
The room was comfortable and sizeable, with a four-poster bed with a canopy. The room was painted maroon red which complimented the dark wood furniture well. He had a desk and wardrobe, as well as a looking glass. His personal effects had arrived in due time as well. He could see the trunk he had brought propped up against the wall.   
The young woman turned around with a pleasant smile on her face until she diverted her line of sight past the Grandmaster. Her face twisted in horror, letting out a larger scream. Haytham quickly withdrew his sword from his belt stepping close to the maid’s defense.   
The Grandmaster of the Templar Order never had seen such a beast before in his life. A long brown snake with black splotches along its skin was slithering along the top of a writing desk. He couldn’t believe he had missed that monster.   
Running footsteps that tramped down the hall, he was expecting to see a guard, but it was a well-dressed woman. The woman was dressed in the finest silk as well in fine jelwary. The girl was obviously in relation to Alejandro, she shared his tan skin and lush brown hair. She shared the same dark emerald eyes with Lady Torres. Haytham concluded that this was one of Alejandro’s children.   
The woman showed no trace of fear as she walked over to the snake, and whispered to it in Spanish that he couldn't make it out. She picked up the snake wrapping its length around the back of her snake and held its head. "Why did you escape my dear pet?"  
Haytham's eyes widen at the caught of her words, did she say the word pet?  
"Lady Torres?" the young servant caught her breath. “Why is one of your beast out?”  
She gave an apologetic smile, "I am sorry Rose, I didn't mean to terrify you." The young woman looked towards Haytham, "And to you sir, I didn't mean to give you a fright. Fidel likes to escape his cage."  
"All is forgiven," He cleared his throat as he placed his sword back into its sheath, he paused for a moment to allow her to introduce herself.  
"It's Maria, Maria Torres" She smiled, she did a small curiosity as she placed the snake around the back of her neck. "I really do apologize about this, my mother will be furious if she found out my pet had slithered into the guest chambers.”  
Haytham didn't know wether to call this woman brave and foolish as he watched her snake slithered around her waist and arm. It seemed to nuzzle its owner in affection.   
He was able to gather his witts before introducing himself. "Haytham Kenway,"  
"It’s pleasure, I wish we could have met in a better circumstance, I do apologize." Her voice was lined with a thick Spaniard accent. "I beg you not to tell my father about this encounter, or he will more than likely have my animals disposed of."  
There was more than just the monster snake? He could only imagine if this one of her pets, what else she could have.  
"You have my word," He could only nod as he held his eyes to the snake, but he pulled his gaze onto the strange woman.   
“Thank you, Master Kenway, I shall leave you to your personal business now.” She said she apologized one last time before departing. She left the rooms with much grace as her mother even though she was holding such a creature.  
Shay stepped in and passed the woman, his eyes widen at the sight of the serpent as it hissed. “That’s something that you don’t see every day, is everything all right?”   
“It seems that I had just met Maria Torres, a peculiar woman...”   
________________________________________

Maria shut the cage of her snake, making sure it was secured and lock. She dusted off her hands, wiping her palms on her skirt. She was satisfied with securing her snake away, her plan had worked in meeting Haytham Kenway, though she did feel guilty of scaring Rose to the inch of her life.   
Going into her pocket, she withdrew a letter from Massachuttes that came in secret. Achilles Davenport had sent her and the Brotherhood in Cuba about the information of Haytham Kenway and the Colonial Templars.   
She hoped that it did not place a dent in her plans with the Assassins. Conflicted feelings had dug into her stomach, but she was doing this for her sister. Reaching for a locket that hung around her neck, she opened to see a small portrait of her sister, Lisbeth.


End file.
